


Созависимость

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На кинк-фест, по заявке Модо: "ГП/ЧЧ. Постхог. Гарри обнаруживает Чжоу в маггловском борделе в глубинке (обоснуй на ваш вкус). Является регулярно, щедро платит и насилует"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Созависимость

– Убийство маггла. Магическое! – вытаращив от восторга глаза, сообщает мне прыщавый и лопоухий Аберкромби. Ему до сих пор работа в аврорате кажется сплошным приключением. – Гарри, да еще и в борделе! Неужели снова пожиратели появились?

– Мистер Поттер для тебя, салага, – отвечаю я, вставая из-за стола и надевая форменный плащ. – Какие нахер пожиратели в маггловском борделе? Психологические профили читай больше... Давай подробности и быстрее на место.

Аберкромби тараторит, сбиваясь и брызгая слюной, хватает меня холодной лапой за локоть. Аппарирует. Ненавижу аппарацию бок-о-бок.

Это какой-то замшелый Сассекс, не иначе. Пасторальный домик с розовой скромненькой вывеской. Быстро провожу палочкой, сканируя... Какие пожиратели? Слабенький выплеск стихийной магии на втором этаже. 

– Аберкромби, к заднему ходу, стой на стреме.

Выбиваю дверь. Надо согнать злость – очень уж не хотелось работать сегодня.

Мадам с пятнами румянца под наштукатуренным лицом вся трясется, рядом ее вышибала топчется на месте. Видно, не знает, бить меня в морду или сдаваться в плен. Второе явно перевешивает.

– Нам не нужны проблемы с полицией! – верещит мадам, ее грудь, кажется, живет отдельно от нее, раскачиваясь как-то хаотично. Завороженно смотрю ей в вырез. – У нас пристойное заведение! Это все эта психичка виновата, довела клиента!

– Психичка? – говорю я, отстраняя мадам в сторону. Поднимаюсь по лестнице, иду на второй этаж. Стихийная магия... Тут у них детский притон, что ли?

Открываю дверь. Гляжу быстро внутрь. Упс. Закрываю. Мадам уже тут как тут. Оперативная.

– Откуда она у вас? – спрашиваю.

Не ожидал я увидеть здесь именно ее. Прошлое, школьное детство, заплаканные глаза. И сейчас тоже. Надеюсь, она не успела разглядеть, кто приоткрывал дверь. Труп апоплексического голого старикашки на кровати... Даже не думаю, что тут виновата магия. Просто его удар на ней хватил.

Мадам торопливо отвечает, не заканчивая фраз:

– Приволок несколько лет назад... в девяносто восьмом. Очумелую... Такой, гламурный, в шарфике... Сказал, с ней не будет проблем... Азиатки всегда в моде... Соврал, сука, простите, начальник, одни проблемы от нее.

А у меня перед глазами снова заплаканная Чжоу. И снова злость. Если бы не...

Джинни казалась такой живой и раскованной, такой пробивной. Похожей на маму... я ее никогда не знал. А оказалась скандальной петуниеобразной бабищей. Растолстела в момент, через год после свадьбы была уже покрупнее тещи. Добилась своего, вышла замуж, чего теперь? Гермиона сочувственно вздыхала, видя нас вместе. Что ж, она тоже способна ошибаться. А разводиться... Уже трое детей, да и кресла главы аврората мне не видать, как своих ушей. Уизли стали слишком влиятельными. Я ничего не мог сделать. Даже любовницу хрен заведешь, за каждым шагом следят, как же, герой отечества, мальчик-который-... Твою мать, как достало.

– Вали отсюда, – негромко говорю бордельмаман. – У тебя не будет проблем, если сделаешь, как я скажу. Эту, – указываю на дверь, – оставь. Мне оставь. Давать ее другим клиентам будешь только по моему приказу. Поняла?

Она кивает, усмехаясь.

Отправив разочарованного Аберкромби писать рапорт (учись, салажонок, отличать убийство от оргазмического выплеска какого-нибудь забредшего в бордель мага!), возвращаюсь. Маман слиняла. Правильно... Захожу.

– Гарри, это ты! – заливаясь слезами, ко мне ползет на коленях абсолютно голая Чжоу Чанг. – Ты нашел меня, Гарри, Гарри, Гарри! Забери меня отсю-ю-юда! 

– Молчать, – негромко говорю я. Профессиональная деформация, так, какжется, это называла Гермиона? Чанг замолкает, как будто ее выключили. Даже всхлипывать перестает.

– Ты что, не понимаешь, чем это пахнет? Азкабаном, милая. Убийство маггла. Знаешь, какие теперь законы? Не отмоешься. И я не отмоюсь, – достаю палочку, уменьшаю труп, – если прикрою тебя.

– Но я же не... – она снова начинает рыдать. 

Злость. Несильно размахнувшись, влепляю ей пощечину. 

– Ты, кажется, не поняла? – поднимаю Чанг за волосы, она кривится и хнычет. Я раньше не знал, что это может быть так... интересно. Эта абсолютная власть. Нет, я-то знал, но думал, что мысли не мои, Волдеморта. Оказывается, нет. Как же это возбуждает... У нее, как и у всех желтеньких, маленькие сиськи-бутончики. Общупываю ее и завожусь еще сильнее. Она пытается прикрыться. Забавная.

– Руки убери, блядь, – ласково говорю я. У Чанг трясутся губы, но она послушно убирает руки. Я ее разворачиваю, продолжая тискать. От нее воняет дохлым старикашкой и сексом. Отпускаю ее, расстегиваю ширинку.  
– Отсоси.  
Чанг, продолжая заливаться слезами, послушно берет в руки мой член и облизывает головку горячим язычком.  
– Давай-давай, соси поглубже, – как же мне хорошо, Мерлин, – ты же хочешь этого.  
Она всхлипывает и послушно захватывает член дрожащими губками, ловко лаская языком, опыт не пропьешь. Хорошо-о-о... Глубже, твою мать. Насаживаю ее голову на член, она кашляет, но продолжает сосать.  
– Нет, так не пойдет, встань и нагнись. Встань, я сказал! – еще одна пощечина. Чанг начинает рыдать вголос, но встает и нагибается. – Какая же ты разъебаная... Грязная шлюха.  
Раздвигаю ей ягодицы. В жопу ее явно не трахают, хорошо. Давно хотел это попробовать. Без подготовки, без уламываний, без криков «Поттер, ты извращенец!», без этой супружеской тактичности. Наколодовать из палочки крем — плевое дело. Засаживаю ей по самые помидоры. Она взвизгивает, пытаясь вырваться, но я уже крепко держу ее за руки, заломив их за спину. И еще засаживаю. И еще. Туго. Очень туго. Хорошо! 

Очень хочется продлить все это удовольствие, но я кончаю почти сразу. Слишком завелся. Чанг отползает в угол, ревет.

– Ты еще мне спасибо скажешь, что я тебя в Азкабан не засадил, дура.

Застегиваюсь, прячу в карман уменьшенный труп, выхожу. Мадам уже тут как тут. Услужливо улыбается.

– Эту никому не давай еще месяц. Потом я приду и дам тебе еще денег, – достаю купюры, маггловские деньги, которые я могу наконец потратить на свое, а не чужое, удовольствие. – Если проболтаешься, сразу сядешь, поняла? О трупе не беспокойся.

Кивает, прячет деньги в вырез. Какая разумная баба.

Аберкромби пришлось немного подправить память, уж очень он интересовался событием. Рапорт он написал дважды, первый я уничтожил. Труп тоже. Месяц, все же, это долго. Но я готов потерпеть. Слишком часто – и мне надоест.

Через месяц я снова навещаю этот бордельчик. Вышибала улыбается золотыми зубами, кланяется, маман лебезит... Осматриваю ожидающих клиентов. Вот.

– Этого, – указываю на растатуированного бритоголового крепыша, – запустишь к ней сразу после меня.

Даю еще денег. Мадам готова целовать мне руки.

Второй этаж, знакомая дверь.

– Ты ждала меня, милая? – Чанг вскакивает со стула у окна, рефлекторно запахивает цветастый халатик. – Ну-ка, иди к папочке. Соскучилась?

Она снова рыдает. Как предсказуемо.

– Раздевайся.  
Чанг, вся дрожа, пытается развязать поясок на халате. Сажусь в продавленное кресло, наблюдаю.

– Не торопись, мы все-все успеем, – и наконец опостылевшая реальность делает шаг в сторону. Я снова чувствую власть, настоящую, прочную, твердую, как мой возбужденный член. – Помедленнее. Как для Диггори.

Водопад слез. Она развязывает-таки поясок, медленно спускает халатик с худеньких плеч, а соски возбуждены, ей нравится, вернее, ее телу нравится. Плевать на душу.

– Давай, ложись на кровать. На спину. Ноги раздвинь. 

У Чанг подгибаются коленки, она ложится на кровать, жмурится, разводя ножки. У нее там гладкие и блестящие волоски. Месяц воздержания – и вот моя девочка уже снова чистенькая.  
– Шире.

Она прикусывает губу и раздвигает ноги широко, открывая розовые влажные губки. Дотрагиваюсь до клитора, она рефлекторно сжимает коленки, за что получает по морде. Открытой ладонью, я добрый. Снимаю к черту очки. Только мешать будут.

– Раздвинь, я сказал.

Рыдает, закусив губу. Я ввожу палец в горячие складки, моя девочка, полностью моя, что хочу, то и делаю. Расстегиваю ширинку. Всегда хотелось трахать кого-то, не раздеваясь. Это как-то повышает статус. Беру ее за лодыжки, рывком разводя ей ноги совсем широко. Хочется подразнить ее, вожу головкой по губам, Чанг дрожит, напрягшись. Резко вхожу, она сухая, ничего, разогреется. Сегодня я буду терпелив, растяну удовольствие... Просто сказать, трудно сделать. Она за месяц совсем пришла в норму, тугая и горячая, я не понимаю, в какой момент я отпускаю ее ноги, а она сжимает ими мою талию, соски темно-коричневые, я трахаю ее, лаская их языком, она прерывисто дышит, вскрикивает, обнимая крепче, запульсировав горячо и влажно, и я снова не удерживаюсь, кусаю твердый темный сосок и кончаю прямо в нее.

Главное теперь – сохранить лицо. Равнодушно встаю, застегиваюсь.

– Гарри, – шепчет она.

Я достаю еще денег и швыряю на тумбочку.

– Мне понравилось, я еще приду, – разворачиваюсь и выхожу.

Мантия-невидимка у меня с собой. Когда к ней проходит бритоголовый, я незаметно вхожу за ним. Мне нравится изумление на ее лице. И нравится, как послушно она стонет под ним, хотя из уголка ее глаза течет одинокая слезинка. Он трудится над ней, порыкивая, а я дрочу в углу, стараясь не шуметь. Мы кончаем одновременно.

Я приду еще через месяц. И еще. И еще.

Жду с нетерпением нашей встречи.


End file.
